LightningClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Sandstar poked his head out of his den. He had only been leader for a few sunrises, and he was quite young. He was worried that some of the Clan didn't yet trust him. --- Wisppaw ranked moss out of the ground, letting out a groan. Her stupid mentor made her and her siblings do this for taking fresh-kill too early. Beside her, Talonpaw dug her claws into the moss, while a little ways away, Creekpaw shook it to get water out. ~Patchfeather~ 02:27, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm - The apprentices bring in fresh moss for Suntail and me. I note with satisfaction that it's carefully aired and dry. "Thank you," I meow to them. "While you're here, would you like me to tell you a story?" ~Wingflight (god-mod? never heard of it) Wisppaw yawned. "Nope!" she meowed and marched tail high out of the den. Talonpaw glanced after her sister. "I, uh, gotta go, um, training, yeah, training. See you later!" she pushed her way out of the den, leaving only Creekpaw remaining. "Okay," he mewed and sat down lightly. ~Patchfeather~ 21:38, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm - "Alright," I mew. "I'll tell you a story about Metallion. "In a distant land, there are five groups of cats that call themselves Clans, but their culture is much different. They are called SilverClan, GoldClan, CopperClan, IronClan, and BronzeClan. They live in underground tunnels and caves, all intertwined and connected. Their Moonstone is not a stone, but a magnificent column of five metals twisted and bound together—just like the Clans. "Cats had names of minerals and gems, like Jade and Amethyst. But when a leader gained their nine lives, they took on the name of their Clan: Silver or Gold, Iron or Bronze, or Copper. Their fur, claws, and teeth became the metal they represented and they seemed immortal. "But they were not. A vicious beast destroyed them forever, and only three escaped, all from SilverClan. These cats were Silver, her mate Mercury, and their kit Titanium. "It is said that that they joined LightningClan, but no one can say for sure." (This actually did happen in a different roleplay on a different site with, coincidentally, a LightningClan. -Wing) I have finished my story now and tuck my paws under me. "Now, Creekpaw, you should return to your duties. See you later, and thank you for the bedding." "Good-bye and thank you, Creekpaw," Suntail purrs. –★Wingflight★ (I think it'd be better to not. I'm following the rp rules of another wiki I'm on. In fact, I really should ask to add some. I'll do that now) Creekpaw nodded farewell to Suntail and Rainstorm, and ducked out of the Elders den. He had never heard that story before, and his pelt prickled at the thought that those three cats might have been in LightningClan. That would be cool if I was related to them he thought to himself. ~Patchfeather~ 23:11, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Sageleaf - (Wait, how will our charries interact if there's no god-modding? -Wing) I've just finished treating a thorn in Wildfur's paw and I'm sorting herbs. Looking through the leaves, roots, and flowers, I notice an absence of borage. Leaving the camp, I go to find some. –★Wingflight★ 23:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) (Here's a link to the rp on the wiki I go on http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/RockClan/Roleplay) ~Patchfeather~ 23:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) (The RP site I go to isn't wiki. It's this . I'm going to make another cat, I don't have enough to do. Could they be mates with Creekpaw later on? ) –★Wingflight★ (Alright. And it depends on her personality, so maybe) Talonpaw, who was hiding under a bush came pounding out when she saw Creekpaw. To be honest, she lied to the Elders about training, she just thought she was 'too old' for kit tales, but didn't want to offend them. So she waited for hr brother. "Why did you listen to kit tales, Creekpaw?" she questioned, bluntly. ~Patchfeather~ 03:05, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - I'm padding back to camp from battle training. My paws are sore and my muscles ache. All I want is to eat something when I hear bickering. Following the sound, I discover the source: Talonpaw and Creekpaw. They seem to be arguing about the elders' stories. "What's going on?" I ask, swishing my tail. –★Wingflight★ (oh! I was going to mention something about it but forgot... whoops... but it's awesome!) Talonpaw pointed her tail to Creekpaw. "He was listening to kit tales!" Creekpaw shuffled. He wasn't used to having attention. Most of the Clan seemed to well... frown upon him for his jerkiness, and unable to focus, oh, and not to mention how he sometimes repeated himself, often. "I was just trying to-o be n-ice," he replied quietly. ~Patchfeather~ 03:19, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - As I listen to Creekpaw, I want to run over to him and nuzzle him and tell him it's fine, but I hold back. "I understand," I meow. "The elders can spin a story, if anycat can. They're really good and even I still listen to them sometimes. I heard that Heatherfall does, too!" I turn to Talonpaw. "You shouldn't berate him for being different. I thought you were siblings!" But what would I know about siblings? I don't have any. –★Wingflight★ "Well, yeah, but... " Talonpaw began but couldn't think of anything to say. Her claws unsheathed. Do it. ''came the voice she hated with all her heart. But instead of slashing Hawkpaw across the face, she shut her eyes tightly and turned and walked away. ''I've already done enough harm... ''She reminded the little shadow in her mind, casting a glance over her shoulder, to the long scar on Creekpaw's belly. It had been a mistake, she didn't want to hurt him, but... she couldn't stop herself, no matter how hard she tried. After the ordeal was over with, Talonpaw begged him not to tell. Being the wonderful sibling he was, he agreed. But she couldn't help noticing the shadow of fear glaze his eyes when he did promise. Was he only doing so because he was scared of her? it didn't matter, it was the past, no one knew, move on. --- Creekpaw watched Talonpaw leave. He gave Hawkpaw a shy, jumpy nod. "T-thanks," ~Patchfeather~ 03:42, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - I return the nod. "Of course! I should probably get back to training, though." Flicking my tail at him, I pad away back to my mentor, Frostshine (Can Brindleheart be her mentor? -W). Smallsky assigns us on a border patrol (does LightningClan share borders with anyone? -W) and as we're heading out of camp, I ponder how Creekpaw got the slash on his belly.... –★Wingflight★19:58, July 6, 2016 (UTC) (Brindleheart is mentor to one of the three siblings, but Sharptalon and Frostshine are open. And I think they share some with the other Clans, but not sure which ones) Creekpaw watched Hawkpaw leave with her patrol, then he went out to try and find Talonpaw. ~Patchfeather~ 20:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - I sniff the air. "Frostshine, I smell another cat. But not a Clan cat," I add. "It isn't a scent I recognize." "Very good," the she-cat mews. "You smell a rogue. We should find it and drive it off the territory." The rest of the patrol and I follow her into the undergrowth, following the scent. Then suddenly, we find it: a black and white tom arrogantly eating a squirrel. Our squirrel. On our territory. "Go away," I hiss. "Before we make you." –★Wingflight★ Frostshine raised her tail to Hawkpaw. "Steady, Hawkpaw," she meowed, but admired her Apprentices courage. Frostshine looked the Rogue up and down. "Why have you come onto our territory?" she asked kindly, but a look of fire in her green eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 20:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - Even though Frostshine is being tame, I glare fiercely at the intruder. No one eats my Clan's prey, not even a rogue. No one. We need that prey to support ourselves. Rogues can just eat Twoleg food or whatever junk they eat. But I calm down. I know I'll never be a warrior if I can't deal with rogues with a cool head. –★Wingflight★ 20:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Frostshine flicked her tail. "What are you doing here?" she repeated to the rogue, unsheathing her claws to show their long sharp tips. --- Sandstar left camp to go hunting. He picked up the scent of fox and followed it. He was a little full of himself and thought he could take it on himself. --- "T-Talonpaw?" Creekpaw mewed from a clump of bracken. In front of him sat the hunched figure of Talonpaw. "What do you want? why are you here alone?" she asked warily. "I w-wanted to see if you were... okay," Creekpaw picked his words carefully and slid like a snake out of the bracken. ~Patchfeather~ 20:45, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - The rogue finishes the squirrel, licks his paws, and stands up. He blinks at us lazily. "I's just eatin' a squirrel," he mumbles, speech slurred. "Didn't you notice the border?" I ask indignantly. I can tell my tone bites. "Ar, that's what that smelly line was? I be goin' now, no worryies." The cat saunters away. I growl under my breath. ''Mouse-brain. Frostshine leads the patrol to the MountainClan border, when we suddenly catch the scent of fox. Frostshine motions for us to be quiet and we silently follow the trail. And then we see the fox-- and Sandstar is fighting it. –★Wingflight★ (oh, Wing, you don't have to add the name of what cat the POV is in) Sandstar lashed out with his paws at the fox. Though he was beginning to become weak. --- Frostshine flicked her tail as the signale to attack. She sprang at the fox and drove her teeth down hard into it's tail. ---- Talonpaw whipped around to face Creekpaw. To his dismay her face was clouded by that anger. "Of course I'm not okay! I'll never be okay!" she hollarded and ran off, leaving Creekpaw to twitch with a confused look. --- Talonpaw raced through the forest when she saw the fox fight. Her rage was turning into excitement at the thought of fighting. She leaped onto the fox's back and raked her claws. Her mother was behind her, fighting it as well. ~Patchfeather~ 16:41, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw - As soon as Talonpaw leaps on its back, the fox knows it's outnumbered. It shakes her off and turns tail into the forest. Sandstar pads with my patrol back to camp. He seems somewhat irritated that we had to come and save him, but I can't be sure. Talonpaw just glares at me. Why is she so angry? What is wrong with her? –★Wingflight★ 16:51, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Sandstar flopped onto the floor in Sageleaf's den, Smallsky kept pestering him about it, and now he understood why because he felt like he was dying. ---- Creekpaw returned to camp to see the battered patrol. Wisppaw bounded over. "We're going to be warriors!" she screamed. "What? even me?" he asked. "Yes!" ~Patchfeather~ 17:00, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm - "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Smallsky thunders. I stiffly haul myself to my paws. Suntail purrs, the sound rumbling in her throat. Together, we hobble over to the Highrock (?). Smallsky is perched on top of it. "You're probably wondering where Sandstar is," she mews. "He was in a fox fight and is losing a life. He'll be alright, but I'm filling in for him today." I watch the Clan's apprentices, eyes glowing and eager. I recall the day so long ago when I was made a warrior and understand exactly how these young cats feel. Sageleaf - "Sandstar, you couldn't have possibly thought you could take on a full-grown fox by yourself," I scold. "Silly boy." He hisses weakly. "Don't call me... silly boy." "You may be the leader, but I'm older than you," I remind him. He sighs and lays back down. "I'm your... littermate." "I was born first." My words are scolding but tone affectionate. "I love you, Sandstar," I murmur. "You're a very brave cat." My brother smiles and sinks into unconsciousness. Hawkpaw - I struggle to keep my excitement down. I'm finally becoming a warrior! Creekpaw, Wispaw, and Talonpaw stand beside me. I bounce a little as Smallsky (almost called him Smallstar -Wing) calls the summons. He talks for a little then begins the ceremony. "Talonpaw, Creekpaw, Wisppaw, and Hawkpaw, step forward," he calls. "From this day on, you will be known as Talonfang, Creekfrost, Wispheartm and Hawkflight. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as full members of LightningClan." "Talonfang! Creekfrost! Wispheart! Hawkflight!" The Clan cheers our names. I glow with pride. Hawkflight! The name seems to fit me better than my own fur. I grin at Creekfrost, eyes shining. He grins back. –★Wingflight★ 17:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost couldn't believe it. He was Warrior! he thought he would never become one, even the Clan for once didn't seem to shune him. He looked over to Talonfang, he felt even more at ease to see her face was as happy as ever. When the cats began to quiet down and break apart, Wispheart and Talonfang rush over to their parents. Creekfrost followed more slowly. He hoped maybe his parents felt the same as the Clan. "We're so proud of you!" Sharptalon purred and licked Talonfang and Wispheart on their heads. Frostshine nodded in agreement. "What about Creekfrost?" Talonfang suddenly asked. His parents pride seemed to ebbe a bit, and Creekfrost could have sworn he saw a flicker of disappointement in his fathers eyes. "Of course." Frostshine murmured with an edgey voice and padded away. Sharptalon gave a slight snort and followed. Creekfrost hang his head. No matter what he did, he never failed to disappoint his parents. Wispheart rests her muzzle on mine. "It's okay, Creekfrost. Don't listen to them, they are just..." she meowed then trailed off. "Idiots," Talonfang meowed with the light of fire in her eyes as they scorched after her parents. Creekfrost didn't reply. He was happy that his sisters cared but nothing could ever make him forget his parents. Frostshine huffed with Sharptalon at her side. She could never look at Creekfrost without regretting him. He was one of the most useless cats in the Clan, he couldn't fight, could hardly hunt, and every cat knew who he was, her kit, her mistake. She could tell Sharptalon felt the same. "Just... calm down, Frostshine. You have to say something to your former Apprentice," Sharptalon meowed in his deep voice. Frostshine jerked her head over to Hawkflight. She had been so wrapped up in Creekfrost she had forgotten her. She padded over. "You were a wonderful apprentice, and you will be a wonderful warrior," she meowed brightly. ~Patchfeather~ 19:09, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hawkflight - I'm still getting used to my name when Frostshine pads over to me. Her praise seems empty to me, when I just saw how she received Creekfrost. "You should be kinder to him," I say suddenly. "Oh?" she asks. "Creekfrost. You should be kinder to him." I draw in a breath. "All he's ever done is try to make something out of himself to be proud of, and you never recognized that. He may not have been the best in his Clan , but he tried. You should respect him for that." She looks rather astonished. "It's true," I mew. "At least, I think it's true. But I know one thing, and that is that you were not the best he could have had. He deserves more." Finished, I stand back and walk away. I need to prepare for my vigil. –★Wingflight★ (know what, I'm writing in that style now) Frostshine - I take a step back. I can hardly believe she said that to me. I huff and turn away, anger burning the tips of my whiskers. I pass Sharptalon who was waiting for me by the warriors den. I slip inside and he follows. "Frostshine? are ok-" "Leave me alone, Sharptalon," I hiss to him. Without waiting to reply I curl up into my nest and close my eyes. Talonfang - I settle myself in the center of camp, Wispheart and Creekfrost at my side. I bare my teeth at the thought of the fox coming into camp. It wouldn't dare. ~Patchfeather~ 22:28, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hawkflight~ '''I think I've angered Frostshine. She huffily stalks away, but I can't worry about that. I settle down next to my friends and begin my night of listening: the warrior's vigil. The safety of the Clan depends on us tonight. ~Wing '''Sandystar - '''I slowly open my eyes, then quickly close them again as bright morning sunlight shines right in my face. I feel very weak. I just lost my seventh life. I lift my head and look around to see if Sageleaf has awoken yet. '''Smallsky - '''I pad over to the new warriors. "Your vigil is over, go get something to eat and rest," I tell them, then walk out into the forest on my own. I think Sandystar made the wrong choice for deputy... I don't think I'm ready... I was still quite a young warrior when he picked me; in fact, I think he only picked me because he was in love with me. When I at last told him I didn't feel the same, he just seems to ignore me. I'm glad, but at the same time sad, he was my best friend but now... we've drifted apart... '''Wispheart - I leap to my paws, I'm still full of energy. "You guys up for a hunting patrol? I'm feel like I'm gonna die if I don't like... ya know, do something. Oooh! I will be catching my first prey as a Warrior! I'll make it a big one.... oh yeah I will.." I stop my yammering and let out a crazy laugh. I'm know for being a goofball. Creekfrost - '"Sure," Talonfang replies to Wispheart. I shuffle my paws and look down at them. I'm not very tired, I'd like to join them, but I've only caught for pieces of prey, none of it being big. I don't really want to make myself look like a fool once more... ~Patchfeather~ 23:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ '''I don't know much about leaders and their lives, but somehow Sandstar looks like nothing ever happened in the morning. He hops out of his nest, eyes no longer dull but bright with life. "Thanks, sis," he calls behind him as he bounds to his den. I gaze out at the Clan, beginning to stir. ''Well, I reflect. All our apprentices are warriors... (Will any queens be expecting? -W) Who'll take care of the elders? ''I shake my head, deciding that the new warriors will. But only Sandstar can decide; I wonder why I'm worrying so much. '''Hawkflight (almost wrote Hawkpaw)~ '''Smallsky assigns Talonfang, Wispheart, Creekfrost, Brindleheart, and me to go on a hunting patrol. Wispheart seems especially excited to catch her first prey as a warrior. We depart on the patrol as the sun begins to poke over the hollow. –★Wingflight★ 14:23, July 8, 2016 (UTC) '(currently no queens are in town) Wispheart - 'I spot the prey in front of me, a little ways off. I think I'll catch it, no, I know I'll catch it. It's perfect, a large fat blackbird. Come to mama! Just before I was going to spring, a flash of gray blinds me and I fly into Talonfang's side. "Watch it!" she snarls at me, the limp body of the blackbird under her paws. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize..." I trail off when she whips around and leaves, without letting me finish. What's in her fur? probably from the vigil. "Okay..." I huff and bury the prey she left. "Guess I'll just have to find another one...." '''Sandystar (iforgothisnamewassandYstar) - '''I sit in the entrance to my den and look out over the camp. I feel proud of the Clan. If only Smallsky were by his side, then things would be ''perfect... ''(got a feeling hes gonna go ashfur) Why did she not feel the same? what could he do to make her see that they were perfect for each other? ( almost wrote him deciding to kill her dad. that's the way to show her your perfect for her!) He had to think of something.... ~Patchfeather~ 19:12, July 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Rainstorm (are you switching POVs? I'm confused)~ '"Well," I mew to Suntail. "No more apprentices in the Clan." "Oh, Rainstorm," she purrs. "Remember when we were apprentices together? You caught a pigeon but then got a feather stuck in your nose!" "I remember," I answer softly. "Those were the good old days-- now I can hardly get out of my own nest." My mate doesn't answer, just purrs. 'Creekfrost (yeah, as soon as i see someone else writing in this POV I start catching myself doing the same. So instead of fighting it, just going with the flow) - '''i've already missed two mice, a shrew, and three voles. Great hunter I am. I look up into the tree beside me. A tall oak tree. I've always enjoyed sitting in this tree. From there, I feel like I can do anything and I'm free from my Clanmates scorching eyes, I can even see the moor far off, and a pretty stream. I wonder what it's like there... ~Patchfeather~ 22:03, July 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''Creekfrost is sitting in a tree, gazing longingly at some random stream over the moor. What is he playing at? I leap soundlessly up next to him. He doesn't notice, apparently lost in thought, until I settle on a branch next to him. "''Hi." "Oh!" he yelps, surprised. "I- um- I didn't expect you there." "No worries. What are you doing?" 'Creekfrost - '"Day dreaming," I reply to Hawkflight. "I've always wanted to go to the moor." ~Patchfeather~ 21:17, July 10, 2016 (UTC) 'Hawkflight~ '"It's beautiful," I agree. "But It's also another Clan's territory, and you're not going there any time soon." He doesn't answer. –★Wingflight★ 17:44, July 13, 2016 (UTC) 'Creekfrost- '''After a moment of silence, a rustle above my head makes me jerk up toward the tree next to us. In a branch about six tail-lengths away, a crow lands. Without thinking, I give a flying leap. My claws dig into it's neck just before it has the chance to fly away. After I've killed it, I just realized what I've done. I just jumped six tail-lengths through the air and landed right on target, and caught it, a bird. Birds are some of the hardest prey to catch. ~Patchfeather~ 20:47, July 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '"Wow, Creekfrost! Great catch," I purr, nudging him. "See, you're not such a terrible hunter as you may think." He seems to glow with pride. His blackbird hangs from his jaws and I notice it's very big: muscular and thick. It makes me think of the elders' stories about cats who could bring eagles down in one blow. Maybe Creekfrost is one of those cats. –★Wingflight★ 15:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) 'Creekfrost- '''Before I can reply, Wispheart flies up the tree trunk and shoves herself inbetween me and Hawkflgiht. "Ahh... Isn't the moor pretty? Have you guys heard that that part of the moor isn't taken now? the former owners found something better and decided to let go of that, they said the prey is too hard to catch, fat lazy kittypets if you ask me." "Where did you hear that from?" I ask, almost fogetting I even caught the bird. Maybe there ''was a chance I would be able to visit the moor! "Sandystar is a gaint loud-mouth. Him and Smallsky were talking about it." ~Patchfeather~ 21:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ I don't know what to say. I literally can't even. "Uh-" I cough and splutter some. "Come on, Hawk, you're gonna scare all the prey in the forest 'fore long!" Wispheart chirps, scuttling down the tree trunk. I wisely keep my mouth shut and follow. I can hear Creekfrost climbing down behind us. I can't see Talonfang, though.... –★Wingflight★ 01:47, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost - 'I follow Hawkflight and Wispheart out of the tree. Wispheart has given me an idea. It would never hurt to expand LightningClan's territory, perhaps the moor could be part of it? '''Sandystar (gonna be getting crazy) - '''I watch Smallsky come into camp. I have planned out a way to ''make ''her become my mate. My gaze drifts to Smallsky's sister, Brindleheart. Oh yes I have... ~Patchfeather~ 16:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''I don't know what to think. Sandstar wants to expand the territory? And when we get back to camp, I see him eyeing Smallsky and begin to doubt his sanity. Poor Smallsky. –★Wingflight★ 13:38, July 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandystar - '''I get up and bound over to Smallsky. "Hey, want to come hunting?" I ask. She seemed to look a bit happier and nods. We go off into the woods together. '''Smallsky - '''I can't begin how happy I am that he asked me to hunt. I thought he would never get over me not loving him back. My happiness dies when he turns sharply back to me. He looks really crazy. "Sandystar, are you oka-" "If you don't become my mate, I'm going to kill Brindleheart!" he hisses. I take a step back, fur bristling. Kill Brindleheart? just for me to be his mate? is he joking? his face shows he isn't. I would tell Brindleheart, so she could leave the Clan, not have to worry, but I know she's too loyal to do that, she'd die before leaving LightningClan. '''Creekfrost - '''I follow Wispheart to put our fresh-kill on the pile, I start to realize how tired I am. ~Patchfeather~ 13:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''Creekfrost seems tired, even though the sun's still up. I glance overhead. ''Barely up, if a couple rays even count. The sunset illuminates the mountain, making it glow fiery gold. It's beautiful. I settle down with a mouse to eat and watch the sunset. –★Wingflight★ 13:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) 'Sandystar - '"Well?" I growl. It was the perfect idea. This one could not fail. She cares to much about her only living family left. 'Smallsky - ' I can't figure out what to do. I don't want to be Sandystar's mate, but I know Brindleheart won't listen to me, and she'll end up dead. "May I at the very least think ''about this?" I growl. He pauses, then nods. "You have until moonrise." he growls and pads away. I don't feel comfortable with him in the forest at the same time as me, so I go back to camp and sit down to eat. I hardly eat anything. After what happened I don't think I can ever eat again. ~Patchfeather~ 13:57, July 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''The sun is beyond my eyes and I finished the mouse, so I go to the warrior's den. Because I'm a new warrior, I get the nest farthest away from the center. Shivering in a cold draft, I tuck my nose into my paws and try to sleep. –★Wingflight★ 14:07, July 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Creekfrost - '''I follow Hawkflight into the den; it's pretty early but it's been a long day. I curl up into a nest next to her, my fur touches hers but I don't pull away. I rest my head on my paws and look out of a crack in the den to the camp entrance. Talonfang hasn't returned yet, and I'm starting to get worried. '''Smallsky - '''I see there's not really much choice for me; I have to pick Sandystar becoming my mate, or him murdering Brindleheart. I can't risk him hurting her, I have to become his mate. '''Wispheart - '''I'm not tired at all yet, so I decide to head over to a group of older warriors, maybe some of my awesomeness will rub off onto them. "Hello!" I greet them. It's Brindleheart and Kestrelclaw, they aren't too much older then me, but still pretty high ranked warriors. ~Patchfeather~ 13:06, August 4, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''Creekfrost's back touches mine. I shift closer, hoping he doesn't mind. I notice he's staring out at the camp. He seems restless. "What's on your mind?" I ask quietly, to avoid waking the other warriors. –★Wingflight★ 02:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) '''Creekfrost - '"I'm worried about Talonfang. She hasn't come back from hunting yet," I reply to Hawkflight. What if Talonfang got mad when one of our other Clanmates were around? what if she hurt them, what if she gets exiled? 'Kestrelclaw - '"Hi, Wispheart!" I greet her. I really like Wispheart, I've had a crush on her since we were apprentices together, I was made a warrior a little early so I spent not even a moon in the den with her, I'm really happy she is a warrior now, she deserves it. ~Patchfeather~ 13:06, August 5, 2016 (UTC) 'Hawkflight~ '"Oh," I answer. "That's strange..." (Is she going to meet Flamepaw? -W) "Do you want to ask Sandstar if we can look for her?" –★Wingflight★ 13:37, August 7, 2016 (UTC) 'Creekfrost - '''I think for a moment. If Talonfang has done something to a Clanmate, I'm not sure what Hawkflight would do, but then again, Talonfang seems to have only lost control with me. "Okay," I decide after a long moment. "You don't have to come though, if your tired. But you can if you feel up for it." '''Talonfang - '''I'm near the MountainClan border, I've scented a young cat nearby, I am looking for it, if I see it's been hunting here, I will murder him. '''Flamepaw - '''I have a history of sneaking out of camp. I am back at the border. I swear I can scent a LightningClan cat nearby - oh... I just realized I have crossed the border. ~Patchfeather~ 18:24, August 7, 2016 (UTC) '(Lol, you put Flamepaw in the wrong page) Hawkflight~ 'Of course I'll come," I respond. "We'll need to find a scent trail, though. Where do you think she's gone?" –★Wingflight★ 18:43, August 7, 2016 (UTC) '(Oh, I added him to Lightning RP since he's on their territory, I thought it may be a little less confusing then) Creekfrost - '"I'm not sure," I reply. "Last I s-saw her was by the.... the stream." '''Talonfang - '''I follow the scent trail and find him. A black-and-white tom with a fiery flash above his heart. "Hey! You are on LightningClan territory!" I snarl, springing over to him. '''Flamepaw- '''I flatten my ears. I think maybe I should have stayed in camp... well, I'm not letting this scum tell me what to do! "I know that!" I spit. "I just happened to walk over the border," I say in my defense. A lame one, but it's kind of true... ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, August 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight (Oh, okay. When does Flamepaw become a warrior? I'll write it on the MountainClan thing when you tell me his name)~ '''The stream? The one near the MountainClan border?" I ask. He nods, eyes wide. Without waiting to ask Sandstar, I bound out of the camp into the woods with Creekfrost hot on my heels. I stop to sniff the air, hoping to catch a trail of Talonfang's scent. I see a fern that looks slightly crumpled, like a cat ran through it. I investigate, and then I find her scent. "This way," I hiss to Creekfrost, continuing down the trail. –★Wingflight★ 18:48, August 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Creekfrost (i didn't even notice it was updated! and he should be becoming one soon, his name will be Flameheart) - '''I follow Hawkflight. Hopefully Talonfang didn't happen to meet a MountainClan cat. '''Talonfang - '''Me and the apprentice argure for a few moments, which then turns to talking, which then turns to playful chatting and chasing each other around. Everytime I'm around any cat they think of me as too mean, or they expect so much out of me, but Flamepaw likes me for who I am. I think I can call him a friend. '''Flamepaw - '''I sort of like Talonfang, she's fierce, but she is kind if you can get past her shell. I can call her a friend. I look at the sky. It's almost dark! "I have to get back to camp," I tell the gray warrior. She nods. "See you later," she mews, waving her tail as I slip over the border and bound away. ~Patchfeather~ 15:57, August 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '"Here she comes," I whisper. "Should we talk to her?" Creekfrost looks unsure so I decide I will. "Hey, Talonfang," I call. She doesn't look happy to see me.... –★Wingflight★ 16:54, August 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Talonfang - '''My pelt bristles at Hawkflight's voice. I whip around and see her and Creekfrost. "What are you doing here?" I ask, a hint of a snarl in my voice. Thank StarClan they didn't see Flamepaw... ~Patchfeather~ 21:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ "What were you doing?" I can't resist snarling back. "Solo patrolling, were you? You better get back to camp before you're punished." –★Wingflight★ 22:05, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Talonfang- 'I bristle in anger. I really don't like Hawkflight poking her nose into everything. "I was ''hunting," ''I snarl back. How dare she even! ~Patchfeather~ 01:39, September 26, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''I raise my hackles, a low growl rising in my throat. "I'm not scared of you, Talonfang." She glares behind her shoulder as she stalks away. "Well, you should be." '''Talonfang - '''I stalk away, muttering those words to the peice of trash over my shoulder. After I'm deeper in LightningClan's territory, and far enough so no one will hear, I start to lose sight of everything. ''She's awful. You did nothing wrong. You never get the respect you derserve, and when you do have happiness, she always rips it away, her and Creekfrost. Let the rage fuel you, let it burn like fire through your vains, let it enfold around you... let it control you. ''I hate her!!!!'' my mind screeches and I lunge at a bracken thicket, raking my claws through it with all of my strength. 'Creekfrost -' I stare after Talonfang, unable to say anything. I hope she's okay. Hawkflight wasn't being mean, at least I don't think so... I hope she doesn't get hurt or anything, I'd never forgive myself! I should go after her, make sure she's alright... ~Patchfeather~ 00:32, September 27, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''I let out a deep breath, staring at where Talonfang had disappeared into the woods. After a while, I turned to Creekfrost. "You going to go after her?" I asked. '''Creekfrost - '''I pause. Should I? I'm worried about her but I know very well she can take care of herself. He slowly shook his head. Besides... she's done this before, left camp for hours without word. "She'll be fine." ~Patchfeather~ 13:59, September 30, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~ '''I dip my head to Creekfrost. "If you say so." Casting a glance at the moon, rising above the trees, I meow, "Let's get back to camp. You should rest." I yawn suddenly, tail swishing. "I probably should, as well." Together we pad back to camp. Creekfrost tries to hide it, but I can tell he's still worried. –★Wingflight★ 14:33, September 30, 2016 (UTC) '''Creekfrost - '''I stand stiff, watching the place where Talonfang had disappeared. I slowly shake my head. "No... I-I think she'll be o-okay," I quietly agree with Hawkwing about going back to camp and rest... I know Talonfang will be okay... '''Smallsky - I told Sandystar, I accepted it and became his mate. He was very pleased, and promised not to hurt my sister. Now he seems to be trying to make it as clear as he can that we're together now. ~Patchfeather~ 01:44, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Hawkflight~ 'I lean against Creekfrost, supporting him with a shoulder as we pad back to camp. I still feel uneasy, and I wonder why Talonfang was so hostile, and what she was really doing at the border. As we enter the Warriors den, I shake off my discomfort and settle into my nest to sleep. –★Wingflight★ 15:03, October 9, 2016 (UTC) (Should we move on to a new thread? This one's kind of big) '''Creekfrost - ' Me and Hawkflight arrive back at camp later that night. 'Hawkflight~ '. I tuck my nose under my tail, closing my eyes. Creekfrost settles into his nest, beside mine; I hear the moss rustle. I slow my breathing, pretending to sleep, but my ears are pricked—Talonfang hasn't returned. –★Wingflight★ 17:25, October 9, 2016 (UTC) 'Creekfrost (oh, instead of Creek becoming leader, Hawk can. I've changed my mind) ~ '''The next morning, I wake up to a greif stricken yowling. I jump upright and rush out of the den. In the middle of the clearing, Smallsky is sitting in front of the small body of Brindlheart. ~Patchfeather~ 18:27, October 9, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ '''I kneel by Brindleheart's body, ear pressed against her chest. I struggle to stay calm, to sense any sign of life, but I know she's gone. Nothing will save her now. Her flank is still and her fur cold. Grief pricks at my eyes, and tears fall into her ruffled fur, stained with blood. "It's too late, isn't it?" Smallsky says, voice steady, but eyes betraying the grief she feels. I nod, then lift my head to stare at the gathered Clan. "Brindleheart has been murdered," I mew, my meow quiet yet resounding through the hollow. "There was no indication of struggle, except for this...." '''Hawkflight~ '...this," Sageleaf says gravely, and holds up a tuft of fur—sandy ginger fur. And only one cat I know has that colour of fur.... 'Rainstorm~ '''I shuffle forward, Suntail following. Sageleaf brings us lavender and rosemary, and we rub them into Brindleheart's fur, rubbing gently until their fragrance hides the scent of death. I heave a weary sigh. What a bitter, bitter waste.......–★Wingflight★ 23:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandystar - '''I pad out of my den from all the noise outside. I stop dead. Brindleheart's dead? I rush over, sniffing the warriors body. "What's happened?" he asked, looking around the gathered cats, concerned. '''Creekfrost - '''I look at Sandystar. That tuft of fur... '''Talonfang - '''I slip into camp from the dirtplace and eye Brindleheart. She is dead... '''Smallsky - '''I turn sharply towards Sandystar. "You did this, you monster!" I snarl, lashing out and hitting him in the face with my claws. He steps back, looking shocked. "What did I do...?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ '''I desperately want to believe my brother, but claws don't lie. As my mother and father come forward to rub herbs into Brindleheart's fur, I raise my tail to stop them. Before they make it disappear forever, I step closer to catch Brindleheart's scent. I search for a trace of another cat's scent, but I find nothing. But the clump of fur is drenched in Sandystar's scent...... –★Wingflight★ 23:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandystar (idea! he is driven from the clan; Small becomes leader; finds out she's gonna have kids; then a big twist - '''Why is Smallsky attacking me? Why..? '''Smallsky - '"You promised me you wouldn't touch her!" I scream. ~Patchfeather~ 23:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight (Yes! Good idea! Can one of the kits be Hawk's apprentice?)~ '''I press closer to Creekfrost. This situation is obviously personal. I feel strangely frightened, and confused—how did Brindleheart die? Sandystar genuinely seems to believe that he didn't kill her, but Smallsky seems so confident that he did..... Who should I believe? '''Smallsky (sure!) - '''I look wildly at the warriors around us. "Chase him! get him out! he killed Brindleheart!" I snarl, yet again lashing out at the cowering Sandystar. '''Wispheart - '''I look from deputy to leader. Did Sandystar really do this? I shrug and leap to Smallsky's side and begin lashing out, Frosthine and Sharptalon are hot on me heels, while Creekfrost just stands there staring and Talonfang sits there watching with unblinking, owl like eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 17:03, October 11, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf (Can it be Seedkit?)~ '''Wait!" I call, voice ringing with authority over the clearing. "Put your claws away. This cat has not been proven guilty!" "You're just saying that because he's your brother," one of them growls. "He broke the warrior code! He must be punished!" "No," I answer. "Not yet. It could've been anything—a passing rogue, a fox, or even a different cat. Sandystar's fur in her claw could just be a coincidence! We should give him a fair hearing." Sandystar stares at me, relief flooding his eyes. "Thank you," he whispers. "I didn't do this for you," I answer, voice solemn. "You had better explain yourself, and fast." –★Wingflight★ 23:52, October 11, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandystar (yep) - '''I take a few breaths to calm ruffled fur. "I just went to bed last night, and then woke up this morning to all this... I know it's not a great story but... it's the truth..." I know they won't believe me... but... I tried. I won't blame them. ~Patchfeather~ 00:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ Does any cat have any information that may be of use here?" I demand, scanning the crowd for suspicious faces. No one steps up, but I feel as though someone is hiding something...... "Is there any information anyone might be able to provide about a possible motive this murderer may have had to kill Brindleheart?" I try, and this time Smallsky steps up. "I still think Sandystar killed her," she says flatly. "Last night, he threatened her when I didn't agree to be his mate." I run my gaze between the two cats, each barely concealing rage. "There must be another answer," I persist. "There is another possibility here. What if Brindleheart framed Sandystar?" My statement is met with shocked silence. "Allow me to explain." –★Wingflight★ 23:12, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Smallsky - 'I don't need explaining. I know he did it, but I don't reply, just standing with my pelt bristled with fury. Sandystar stares at me, looking even more shocked. "I what...?" he whispered. ~Patchfeather~ 00:21, October 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ '''I understand that some of you may be doubtful," I continue, arising a snort from Smallsky, "but please hear me out. It is entirely possible that Sandystar was framed. With the information I've been given, I can infer that Brindleheart killed ''herself. "Think of it this way. Let's assume that Brindleheart knew that Sandystar had forced her sister to be his mate, and she knew that Sandystar was making her unhappy. Let's say that Brindleheart would do anything for her sister, to make her happy. "So she found a tuft of Sandystar's fur somewhere in the camp, and lodged it in her claws. Then she clawed her own throat. She knew that Smallsky would automatically blame Sandystar for her death, and thus either kill him or drive him out. And without Sandystar, she would be content once more." I sit down, tail curled neatly over my paws, allowing my words to sink in. "Is there anything else you'd like to say, Sandystar? Smallsky?" –★Wingflight★ 01:47, October 13, 2016 (UTC) 'Smallsky - '''What Sageleaf says is true, but I know my sister better then my own paws. "...She wouldn't do that..." I say, weakly. "I don't trust him," I add, casting a burning gaze on Sandystar. "He's crazy..." ~Patchfeather~ 03:19, October 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight (Do you want to decide the final murderer? Will they drive Sandy out?)~ '''There's so much controversy revolving around Brindleheart's death. Rainstorm and Suntail have buried her and gone back to their den, leaving the Clan to argue. Sageleaf's words make sense, but I can't imagine that a cat would sacrifice her life for something so trivial as happiness. Still unsettled, I wait next to Creekfrost for the murderer to be revealed. '''Sageleaf~ '''There's something my brother's not telling me. I know it. I say it aloud, and he looks at me squarely in the eye and says...... (do i chose what Sageleaf says?) ~Patchfeather~ 23:05, November 3, 2016 (UTC) (Yes... Also, if you can't understand it, it's actually Sandystar saying something)–★Wingflight★ 23:14, November 4, 2016 (UTC) (oh) '''Sandystar - '"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply honestly. ~Patchfeather~ 23:59, November 4, 2016 (UTC) (Not what I was expecting but okay) 'Sageleaf~ '''I scrutinize his face for any sign of disloyalty, but I find nothing. But why am I still uneasy? What had caused Brindleheart's death? –★Wingflight★ 03:06, November 5, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandystar - '''I shake my head a little, then bow it slightly. "I'll just leave," I said. I knew that there was no way Smallsky would ever believe him, and she had many friends within the Clan. "I don't want there to be even more trouble." I risk a glance over to Smallsky, and I notice her spiked pelt is beginning to relax, along with many other cats. This is what they want, isn't it? ~Patchfeather~ 17:46, December 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ '''I know, deep down, that I'm letting him off too lightly and that this needs more investigation. But I can't. "Where would she have found a tuft of your fur?" "Er.. the dirtplace?" "Ah. That explains it." I press my muzzle to his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" –★Wingflight★ 00:28, December 10, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandystar - '''I nod slightly, resting my chin on Sageleaf's forehead. "I... I think so.. I believe it's for the best."~Patchfeather~ 05:28, December 10, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ '''I know I can't change his mind. "I'll miss you, brother. May StarClan light your path." I suddenly wonder if StarClan will accept Smallsky as leader while my brother is still alive. Will they give her nine lives? I know what has to be done. "Sandystar, do you step down from your position as leader, thus returning your nine lives to StarClan?" –★Wingflight★ 17:27, December 10, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandystar '- I frown, just a little, blinking. I didn't realize I had to give up my lives. Will I get my first life back - the life I had before I was made leader?? "...It is..." ~Patchfeather~ 13:38, December 12, 2016 (UTC) 'Sageleaf~ '"It's for the best," I whisper in his ear. Then, addressing the Clan, "If so, then StarClan hereby denounces you from your position as leader. Sandystar, you will now be known as Sandythorn. You will no longer have permission to enter LightningClan territory. You will be permitted for exactly one quarter moon but after then, any warrior has permission to chase you away. Do you understand?" 'Sandythorn - '''I dip my head a little, unable to meet the gazes of my Clanmates. "I do." I can't help but notice how satisfied Smallsky looks. She jerks her head to the nearest warriors. "You two, escort him to the border, please." ~Patchfeather~ 05:00, December 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Sageleaf~ '"Not yet," I caution. "I'll have to take Sandythorn to the Moonpool tonight so he can release his lives." I realize that although the words have never been spoken before, the 'ceremony' had seemed to roll off my tongue as if it had been known all along. Thank you, StarClan, for guiding me in this decision. –★Wingflight★ 15:24, December 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Smallsky - '''I scowl without realizing I did. "Fine. Just keep him away from my Clan," turning, I speak much calmer, gentely rubbing my paw through Brindleheart's head, ending at her ear. "We will sit vigil for Brindleheart today," I glance over at the other warriors. "The warriors who weren't as close to her, carry on your duties and pay your respects afterwards." ''The Clan needs food and the borders need to be patrolled. ''~Patchfeather~ 23:53, December 13, 2016 (UTC) '''Sagleleaf~ '''The Clan seems to have moved away from Sandyst-thorn at Smallsky's brisk order. I shoot her a glance, but turn back to my brother. "We leave now," I murmur. "Let me get some traveling herbs arranged." '''Rainstorm~ My own son, the Clan leader, is leaving the Clan. I know I should be disappointed that he didn't fight harder to keep his place, but for some reason, I couldn't be more proud. Perhaps it is better that he didn't ''fight. Perhaps this was a display of humility and openness. There are too many perhapses to think about right now, and so I nose Suntail to her paws. "We have to go prepare Brindleheart's body," I murmur. My mate nods, getting up and shuffling towards the body. My thoughts drift back, inevitably, to my kits. I'm proud of Sageleaf for keeping her head and for being so calm in this situation. But I know I'll miss my other kit. –★Wingflight★ 04:46, December 14, 2016 (UTC) '''Sandythorn - '''I nod, without looking Sageleaf in the eyes and turn towards the camp entrance, not looking back. I can't say good-bye to my parents - it would hurt too much. '''Talonfang - '''I watch Brindleheart with narrow eyes, and my gaze flicks over to Sandythorn for the slightest heartbeat, a very, very short, fuzzy memory, or maybe it was a thought plays before my eyes. Nighttime, a brindle cat, another one, much larger, silently stalking it, then leaping, killing it. The shadow cat then finds a big tuft of fur, then stuffs it into the claws of the dead cat, then melts back into the shadows. With a bored expression, I get to my paws. I look over at the other warriors, unreadable. Who will come hunting with me? ~Patchfeather~ 22:00, December 14, 2016 (UTC) '''Hawkflight~' I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. My mind can barely register what just happened, what is happening now, and what will happen in the future. I am confused. I watch the medicine cat and former leader pad away through the camp exit, wondering what Sandythorn's ceremony will feel like. I've heard rumours that receiving lives is painful... How much more painful would it be to rip them away? I shudder and turn back to Creekfrost. "Let's go hunt. I need to clear my mind." Sageleaf~ 'My brother and I exit the camp. I can feel glares of mistrust burning into us but I am not worried. We've eaten our travelling herbs and are heading up the path to the Moonpool. I study Sandythorn. His posture is unreadable. I can't decide if he's ashamed, or regretful, or.... was that a flash of anger? ''Never mind, I tell myself. Just focus on the moment. –★Wingflight★ 23:43, December 14, 2016 (UTC) '''Creekfrost - '''I shake myself. "Okay." I can't help but look over at Talonfang. "Uh... do you want to come?" I ask, slowly. Talonfang's chilly eyes land on me and she gives the slightest nod you could ever see. "Yes." '''Sandythorn - '''I follow my sister blindy on the Moonpool path. This is the end of everything I've worked for, I'll never even see my Clanmates again... ~Patchfeather~ 00:10, December 15, 2016 (UTC) (Oh darn it I was hoping it would be just the two of them but whatever, right, there's always another chance) Hawkflight~''' I lead the way into the woods. I can't help but notice Talonfang's reluctance to join us. I think she's hiding something that might be important about Brindleheart's death, and resolve to tell Sageleaf. I hate to be a snitch, but it has to be done. Sageleaf~ 'We arrive at the Moonpool. There's no moon but I have an instinct that StarClan will come. After all, this ceremony isn't customary, so why should the time? I settle down at the water's edge. Sandythorn does the same, and we set our noses into the water, to whatever end. ''To whatever end... –★Wingflight★ 05:26, December 15, 2016 (UTC) (that can be fixed easily) '''Talonfang - '''I veer away from Creekfrost and Hawkflight, heading for the MountainClan border. Maybe Flamepaw will be there? '''Creekfrost - '''I watch Talonfang leave, again I get worried she may hurt one of our Clanmates while she's alone. ''Like me. ''I think, running a paw over the scar on my flank. I just then realize I'm alone with Hawkflight. ~Patchfeather~ 15:47, December 15, 2016 (UTC) (Lol thanks, Patch) '''Hawkflight~ My tail twitches uneasily at Talonfang's departure. Something's wrong. But I decide to worry about her later. For now, I need to hunt with Creekfrost. My ears prick forward, searching the forest for some kind of prey. I flick my tail at Creek, moving forward. Maybe we'll have better luck deeper into the woods. As we pad further and further, I'm acutely aware that we're alone. This doesn't really bother me or anything, but I feel kind of strange. Maybe I should say something... –★Wingflight★ 00:06, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Sageleaf~ Sandythorn and I are once more at the Moonpool. For a moment, I worry that nothing happened, but eventually I notice the hollow filling up with StarClan's ranks. One cat steps forward, a small cat, about apprentice-size. I gasp. Her tortoiseshell pelt is so achingly familiar... "Dapplepaw.." I murmur. My sister, dead to greencough at such an early age, walks before me once more. "Hi, Sageleaf, Sandythorn," she mews. Sandythorn is at a loss for words. "Dapplepaw.. is it really you?" She flicks her tail. "Mhm. Now, let's get started." She glances sideways at Sandythorn. "You made the right choice, by the way, Sandy. I'm sorry it will be terrible." What does she mean? –★Wingflight★ 00:06, December 16, 2016 (UTC) (If we can, I was wondering when I archive this rp session we could switch to third person POV? That one seems a bit easier for me to write with, but with two people writing in two different POVs, it could get a little confusing) '''Sandythorn - '''I'm shocked and overjoyed to see Dapplepaw again, but before I can say anything without jumbling over my words, I hear Dapplepaw say ''the word. ''What does she mean terrible? Am... Am I going to die?? '''Creekfrost - '''I silently followe Hawkflight, twitching a little bit. I can't help but glance in the distance to the moor. It always seems like it's calling me... ~Patchfeather~ 01:40, December 16, 2016 (UTC) (I suppose we could. I've always roleplayed in first person, present tense, but I suppose I could adjust) –★Wingflight★ 04:17, December 16, 2016 (UTC)